meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Katy2000/My Opinions!
My Opinions I have worked in this wiki mid June last year and throughout my time there has been some good and bad news. There is always users happy that a meerkat have died and sad when a meerkat dies. I, as a human understand that we have our own opinions and nobody is perfect. But we must always remember that meerkats are not like us. All they care is mating, dominance etc. Meerkat fighting for dominance is completly normal, there is nothing wrong with that. It is all part of society. Users can describe there dislike for a meerkat or another I honestly don't really mind but people who are putting out their hatred of another meerkat when its dies is just disgusting and disrespectful. You have to understand that the meerkat have already died. When a human you hate has died I don't think you will ever say that for e.g 'She deserved it" That is just mean, same goes for a meerkat. Life is more dangerous for them, they are small. Billy For the case of Billy, I abdolutely hate when people say she deserved to die. I know she overthrew Flo, so what? That's life, people need to understand that liife's hard. If Billy didn't overthrow Flo than there is a very high chance that Billy is going to get evicted and be 'Last Seen'. I don't people are going to say anything about that would they? When she overthrew Flo I have to admit I was sad but if Flo was a good dominant female she shouldn't fought back. When people say Flo was better than Billy, I disagree because they both were good. They helped make the Van Helsing grow, what more do you want besides a meerkats getting overthrown. I gonna change Billy's page now. 'Billy finally met her demise after she was predated.' And whoever wrote this shouldn't be on this wiki. You have no heart, you are a heartless person. Unless you change how you gonna say things on this wiki than maybe I think differently about you. People are saying things about you, you, as a good user should take on their advice. Didn't you say you want people to be happy? Well, you can make me happy by stop showing your vicious hatred on this meerkat, understand? Ella And why does everybody dislike Ella? What have she every done? She never overthrown anyone? She might've evicted her daughter but none of her oldest daughter disappear did they exept for McGee? Oriole was lucky enough to reach her 4th birthday didn't she? And you probably know that most meerkats don't happen to be alive after their 3rd birthday cause they have been evicted and roving. And why does everybody like Rocket Dog over Ella? Why? What is the difference between them? Rocket Dog might've killed her daughters litter if she alive to? Who knows? If you users can comment below why you prefer Rocket Dog over than Ella that comment below. I don't like you guys being mean to her if she didn't nothing wrong. She also led the Whiskers very well thank you very much. Oriole I personally liked Oriole. But some users like her SO much that they're stupidly blinded. People that want Oriole to overthreow Ella is just plain stupid. Like in the case of Billy and Flo no one did. Doesn't mean it's for favourite meerkat doesn't mean you have to hate other meerkats, understand? Oriole was lucky nothing to reach 3 years old let alone 4. Life as a suborniate must be hard but there can only be one dominant. Enili I personally don't like Enili not to the fact that IU don'y want her to die. The question is when she overthrew her older sister why didn't people make a fuss about it? Why? Its just like Billy overthrowing Flo. SO WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ENILI DYING? WHY? Poor Finn I think poor Finn has been underated. I like Finn over Flo to be honest. Why you ask? Well, becayuse she became dominant for a shorter time than Flo and she had less pups that Flo. Doesn't that make her more vulnerable? When Ju Drop overthrew Finn, she died months after. The meerkat you should be hating is JU DROP not BILLY. Ju Drop was trying to be dominance and she failed because she was too young. However, no one should be hating Billy because it was worth it. She overthrew Flo and she done a great job leading the Van Helsing. Poor Finn should be rembered, as the reasons above. There a lot meerkats out there that I should add in. But my most concerns are these meerkats. They have led a hard life and all they get in return is hatred and disrespect from heartless people. I want to express my opinpion because since November last year I wanted to say this. Please respect other meerkat! Category:Blog posts